Daria: In Another World?
by starwater09
Summary: In which Daria and Kevin navigate through newfound discoveries. DariaxKevin because dammit I love to experiment!
1. Chapter 1

**So here I go again diving into doing a story that I really shouldn't be putting too much though into I seem to love overfilling my plate even when I'm full but this story idea was considered when I was writing 'How cliché could you get?' Only reason why I didn't do it was because another series was in the works. Doesn't help that I wasn't super happy with the ending of my last Daria and Kevin story it was…okay but I know it was rushed and that's only because I wanted that story to end before I started up a new project and that story just got lost to time. So here go again Daria and Kevin take two! This story takes place starting from around Jane's Addiction and then…goes from there.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Daria pov**

Lawndale population least than two thousand, home of the Lawndale Lions a typical middle class suburban town were nothing ever really happens and the stuff that did happen wasn't even worth mentioning. Yes the suburban town of Lawndale had very little to offer; but if you kept yourself busy with your friends you can get through the day to day grind. Too bad for one Daria Morgendorffer though whom currently was trying to power through the grind by herself. Her usual partner in crime Jane Lane was hijacked away by one Tom Sloane.

This has been happening more and more lately as her best friend's new relationship became more serious with each passing day. And where did this leave one Daria Morgendorffer? Currently at the local library that most of the town barely knew existed. Yep Jane was out on another date and Daria not wanting to spend all day re-watching a marathon of Sick Sad World (again) decided to retreat into a building that was becoming both a place of both comfort and annoyance.

Daria thought back to a time before Lawndale, a time before she had Jane and she was left to muddle through the world on her own. She didn't like those times they were dark times where no one understood her and she thought that was just how it was always going to be. It was why she'd been saving for that cabin in Montana since fifth grade clearly thinking that isolation would be in her future. Then she came to Lawndale and everything change for the better. Until now…it wasn't the first time Jane had left her high and dry over a guy. That time when Jane joined the track team wasn't exactly a happy memory but it was over way sooner than this Tom situation that was happening currently.

"Hey Daria?!" a male voice says breaking Daria out of her thoughts.

"Kevin?" Daria questions turning to face the last person she'd ever thought she'd run into at the library Kevin 'I'm the QB' Thompson.

"Can you help me find a book?" Kevin asked the question so casually like a question like that wasn't one of the signs of an upcoming apocalypse. "Daria?"

"I'm sorry did you just ask me to help you find a book?" Daria asked staring at Kevin in disbelief.

"Oh! It's not for me." Kevin explains in his usual manner of speaking somehow realizing why his question had caught Daria off guarded. "My little sister needs help finding a book. And then I saw you over here and since I know you like to read books and stuff I thought you'd be able to help."

Now that made a lot more sense to Daria then Kevin actually looking for a book for himself! Daria turned her chair slightly looking down she could now see the little girl standing next to Kevin. His sister must have been between the ages of five and seven she even looked very similar to her older brother same black hair and same brown eyes. "Oh…I didn't know you had a little sister." Daria states as the thought suddenly occurred to her. She and Kevin were by no means friends but she felt that she should have already known this as small as Lawndale is.

"…Neither did I." Kevin says with a bit of a sigh.

And with that sentence said Daria's day had taken a turn though it was hard to say if it was for the better or worse. Now she found herself walking with Kevin and his newly found out little sister Kristen down the children's reading section. Any other day she would have made a comment about how Kevin must have felt at home in the children's section. It would have likely gone over his head but it would have provided some entertainment. Right now though a dark cloud was hanging over the party's heads, Daria knew Kevin could be clueless, goofy, and obvious but even he wouldn't have been clueless to a younger sibling unless there was infidelity involved. A part of her wanted to ask a larger part of herself though knew it wasn't her business to ask because again Kevin and she weren't friends in the least.

"It's okay to ask you know." Kevin said in a serious tone somehow sensing the burning question on Daria's mind. "It's not like people won't find out eventually."

"It's none of my business." Daria says in her monotone voice, even though it was true Lawndale was small, Kevin was popular this would have reached her at some point even if she hadn't been at the library today.

It was only when Kristen was out of hearing range did Kevin speak again in a serious tone that Daria was not at all used to. "It was my dad you know…I guess mom couldn't have really hid something like this." There was a comment on the tip of Daria's tongue but she swallowed it down. "He was…seeing someone else who lived two towns over…she died and now Kristen has to live somewhere." He explained it so simply like he understood that the matter was serious but at the same time was having trouble processing the information.

"Oh." Daria says, what else she could say at a time like this 'Sorry your dad cheated on your mom?' maybe there was something like a get well card but for this type of situation instead that she could give him.

"Yea." Kevin says with another sigh as an awkward silence fell upon them, once again the reminder that the two weren't friends and therefore didn't have to dive deep in conversation became even more painfully obvious.

"I found a book Kevin." Kristen speaks up breaking the silence, even she looked awkward standing there looking down at her feet.

"Okay Kristen…we'll go check it out." Kevin said looking down at his little sister. "I'll see you later Daria." Kevin waved goodbye walking away with a pained look on his face like he wanted to talk more but didn't know how to ask.

"Later." Daria says trying not to sound too awkward, feeling weird about wanting to give permission to Kevin to stay and talk but not knowing how to tell him that either.

 **Kevin pov**

"Later." Daria says trying not to sound too awkward, feeling weird about wanting to give permission to Kevin to stay and talk but not knowing how to tell him that either.

Kevin took one last look at Daria before following after his sister to the check-out desk, never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd be checking out a book from the library but here he was! After getting Kristen the book Charlie's Web or something? The two newfound siblings walked back to Kevin's jeep in the parking lot, as Kevin drove them back home he couldn't help but think about the events that led up to this moment.

Kevin Thompson was a lot of things the most important of course was being the QB and one of the most popular guys at Lawndale High. He had trophies, friends and Brittany (though there was some action on the side). He wasn't as smart as someone like Daria in fact he wasn't as smart as a lot of people but that was okay he didn't need to be because he was a great football player and one day he'll play college football then get daft in the NFL. Kevin Thompson, QB, boyfriend, son, future football hero….big brother?

The idea of becoming a big brother didn't used to fill Kevin with such anger, in fact when he was younger he used to ask his parents all the time if they'd ever have another child. Kevin had always imaged having a little brother though one that would be just like him and follow the Thompson football legacy. Having a sister was okay too after all that was one more person to cheer for Kevin. Apparently though unknown to himself and his mother he got his wish seven years ago.

His parents had still been teenagers when they had him, barely out of high school and in his father's case not even a graduate. They might not have even ever stayed together if his mother hadn't gotten pregnant with him, but that was okay they got married they made it work, they were happy! At least in Kevin's mind they were, he always knew that his parents' relationship was similar to the one he had with Brittany back in high school with the break-up, make-up and cheating. He always believed it ended with their high school days and newfound parenthood.

Apparently though that was not the case; his father hadn't really changed and Kristen would now always be there a constant reminder that his parents hadn't really pulled it together. He felt so much anger whenever he thought or looked at Kristen. It wasn't her fault she didn't ask for it any more than he had seventeen years ago but the hate was there. It was a feeling Kevin never really felt, at least not like this it made him feel guilty too. That's why he had taken Kristen to the library today (that and his parents were fighting at home again) guilt 'Was it normal to feel this way?' he should have asked Daria while he had the chance she would have known she's a big sister. She probably wouldn't judge him for his feelings either, he wasn't close to her by any means but this he knew for sure. Just like he knew that she wouldn't gossip about his family the minute his back was turned. That was why it was always easier to talk to her when he had problems understanding his feelings. The town will know though eventually…this wasn't something you can hide but at least it wouldn't come from Daria. Anyone else would have taken this info and tell everyone while enjoying watching the Thompson family fall to pieces. Not Daria though she just wasn't that kind of person.

 **And that's the end of chapter one. The rest may or may not come out later in the spring. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back again with another chapter! In honor of the 22 anniversary of the show's premiere I've decided to update this today. I want to thank Lovelace 103, triviatrap1982, and guest(s) for reviewing last chapter! This is my second DariaxKevin story and it's good to know that I'm off to a good start.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Kevin pov**

Timing was everything in football especially for a QB, because it could make or break the game. Sometimes your blockers can give you enough time so that when you throw to another player it becomes a touchdown. Sometimes though your timing could be off and you end up getting sacked or the ball ends up not going as far as you need it to go or worse it gets intercepted by the other team. At the end of each game though whether you win or lose when the game is done you'll look back at what you did or didn't do so that you're better prepared for next time.

Timing was everything in football but time itself didn't make anything get better at home. One month has pasted since the town of Lawndale found out about his father's affair and Kevin's feelings were no closer to changing if anything it might have gotten worse. His parents were still arguing so much so that he can't even remember a time when they weren't. Kevin would wake up climb the basement stairs (where his new bedroom was) enter the kitchen to find them fighting, get ready for school leave come home and they were still fighting.

On many days he often wonder when they would announce a divorce, the fighting never stopped and his mom couldn't even look at her own son anymore (he hated looking so much like his dad right now) let alone her own husband and unknown step-daughter. But his parents had just the right combination of debt and no outside support to make them stuck with each other. Neither could ever hope to afford being able to leave so there it was Doug and Charlene Thompson were stuck with each other. The household lived paycheck to paycheck and the only reason why Doug even got the tiny bit of business as a contractor was because his son was the star QB and Lawndale needed that State Championship which would never happen if his family ended up moving. His mom worked through a temp agency and was lucky to get an assignment that was more than two months.

So yeah they couldn't afford to get a divorce (at least not until Kevin's daft) so all that was left to do was argue morning, noon and night. For the past month Kevin had to hear every grievance, every bitterness that his parents had been previously holding back. Needless to say any chance he could get to stay away from home he took. But it wasn't easy now that people were looking at him differently. It was slow at first just little whispers annoying but expected when living in a small town, looks of pity were harsh but could be ignored. It was when the other football players (besides Mack) started avoiding him outside of practice that encouraged Kevin to really start paying attention.

The Thompson household used to be a paradise for the football team, it had mostly to do with his father's need to keep living out his glorious high school days. Their fridge was always fully stocked with food (and beer) so it was the place to be ever since Kevin made the varsity team in his freshman year of high school. Everyone thought he had the coolest dad because he provided them with a haven that no other (reasonable) adult would ever offer. It was a place for the team to relax, curse and drink and have the time of their young lives. Now it's like a crime scene or something no one wants to go anywhere near that house or Kevin for that matter.

Kevin couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to come over anymore, it's awkward that's understandable but most of his teammates not wanting to be near him? Well it kinda hurt a bit Kevin just wasn't used to being avoided. There is never really a right age where a child whom truly believes their parents are happy can accept that a divorce could be on its way sure now-a-days it's less of a taboo but no teenager wants to deal with it or talk about it for that matter. The Thompson affair makes the Lawndale students think 'What about my parents?' and they don't like that thought. Add onto the fact that everyone knows that his parents are still fighting about the affair and it equals..? Kevin realizing that the only true friends he has are Mack and Jodie.

Brittany is still there, hell Brittany should have been able to relate the most but she'd given up concerning herself with her own parents' affairs a long time ago so why bother thinking about his own? And as long as her father continued to pay the credit card she was likely to never care. After all Amber Ashley was just so fun to go shopping with! Kevin and Brittany never had the kind of relationship were things could get deep anyway. It was equally a superficial relationship that would end once high school was over.

Mack was supportive even if this whole situation was awkward, Jodie was caring whenever she had time to be anyway. If his problems were about something other than his father's affair that would be enough but right now it just wasn't.

"Dude!" a voice says breaking Kevin out of his inner thoughts.

"What?" Kevin asked turning to look at Mack.

"You were in your head again Kevin." Mack explains. "You know that we have Ms. Barch's class next, and you know she's not going to be as understanding as Mr. O'Neil."

"Right." Kevin says in a near deadpan voice, ever since the affair had come to light Ms. Barch took every opportunity she could to bring it up while he was in her class, somehow always bringing it back to her own failed marriage.

Quickly the two friends make their way over to Ms. Barch's class just before the bell rings, it's not enough to stop Ms. Barch's ire though. "Well, well look who it is! I'm so glad that you MEN were able to take time out of your LYING CHEATING schedules to come to my class."

And so begins another day at Lawndale High. The rest of Kevin's day wasn't anything special, he went to class got answers wrong so on and so forth. His only moment of real peace came with football practice. On the field there was no time to think about anything else but the game. Football had always been the most important thing to Kevin and now it was his only escape. He wish he had something else that was as important sometimes though, something else that could help keep his mind off of his parents because despite what most might think he didn't just think about football 24/7. Kevin now stayed well past practice time nowadays that the janitors had to kick him out of the gym. Most would admire Kevin's dedication he knew deep down that he just wanted to not go home.

It was nearing eight when Kevin finally left the school while heading towards his red jeep in the parking lot he pulled out his phone and turned it back (his parents and Brit knew he turned it off during practice) when it started ringing. The number was unknown to him but it had the town's area code so he decided to pick up.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"It's about time you answered!" a voice says in an annoyed tone.

"Daria?" Kevin questioned in surprise, he hadn't spoken much to Daria since he had ran into her at the library and again they weren't really friends so why was she calling him all of a sudden. "Why are you calling me?"

"So that you can come pick up your little sister before she sneaks off and tries to run away again." Daria explains sounding even more annoyed then before if that was even possible.

Kevin hadn't been over to Daria's house since they had that science project last year, in fact he himself had forgotten that she even had his number for that reason and now ten minutes later Kevin found himself in front of the Morgendorffer's to pick up his would be sister. As if it wasn't already bad enough that his parents were fighting now when he went home tonight he'd have to explain to his parents that Kristen tried to run away.

It didn't take long to get an answer at the door after he knocked a couple of times, Daria was already there a clear frown on her otherwise neutral face. Kristen was standing behind his classmate with an upset look on her face. "Get in the car Kristen." Kevin said forcefully trying not to sound angry but clearly he was. Kristen stomps out of the house with a deeper frown on her face. "I'm sorry that my sister had to go and bother you with her brattyness Daria. I can't believe she tried to run away."

"Really? Between her mother being dead, moving to a new town where she doesn't know anyone and living with people who hate her?" Daria says in a sarcastic tone. "It's amazing that she even lasted a month as it is."

"Well it's not like anyone else isn't having a hard time with all of this too!" Kevin argues. "It's not like things have been easy for me either!"

"Would you be saying that if she had managed to run away?!" Daria snaps and yells at Kevin. "Yes you have a right to be angry but only with your dad! Kristen is seven something bad could have happened to her and no one would have known for who knows how long!"

"That's not true!" Kevin yells back getting upset himself, why is it that Daria of all people couldn't understand how hard this was for him?

"What time does practice end Kevin?" Daria asked in a colder voice then Kevin was used to, they both knew the answer was six because most of the football team always went to that local pizza place after school and she and Jane spent a lot of time there. The only time it was longer than six was if there was an upcoming game. "You wouldn't have known and you know deep down that your parents wouldn't notice either until it was too late."

This was why he never tried to argue with Daria she always ended up being right no matter what. "You're right. But what am I supposed to do?"

"She's your sister Kevin, you may not have wanted this but it happened and you have to try to look out for her at least until she can look out for herself; you have to try and set a good example." Daria answers after a while. "It won't be easy a lot of times she'll annoy you and be ungrateful but you have to at least try."

"Is that how things work with you and Quinn?" Kevin asked.

"No unfortunately Quinn and I have been around each other much too long to be able to work things out between us." Daria said in a deadpanned voice. "But lucky for you Kristen's only seven so you might still have a chance."

The ride back home was quiet as Kevin was going over what Daria told him in his head, when he pulled up into the driveway of his house Kevin stopped Kristen before she could rush out of the car. "Kristen…this wasn't cool…you can't just try to run away. If something was to happen to you…it would be you know bad and stuff."

"Who cares?!" Kristen says in a biting tone her head facing away from him.

"I care Kristen…I'm your big brother and it's my job to look after you." Kevin explains keeping what Daria told him in mind.

"Yeah right you hate me! JUST LIKE THEM!" Kristen shouts pointing to the house where he could already hear his parents arguing. "They're always yelling and you just stay in your room all the time!"

"They don't hate you." Kevin says although he wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "This has just…taken everyone by surprise." He tries to reassure her.

"I'm surprise too! My mom always said my dad was an astronaut!" Kristen yells back.

"Ha ha Dad isn't smart enough an astronaut he doesn't even know that there are other planets!" Kevin says with laugh.

"Can you name another planet?" Kristen asked with a raised eyebrow she kinda sounded like Daria to him for a second.

"Pluto…no wait that's Mickey's dog….or is Mickey's dog named Neptune?" Kevin says out loud clearly confused.

"You're not smart enough to be an astronaut either!" Kristen tells him.

"That's okay I'm the QB I don't have to know all that brainy stuff." Kevin explains to her, Kristen didn't look very impressed by his statement which made him think again about what Daria said about setting a good example. "But I can know it… because stuff like that is important… and I'm a big brother now! So I have a responsibility to be smart like!"

This newfound idea excited Kevin once he had said it out loud, he finally had a reason to care about something else other than football. If not for his sake then defiantly Kristen's.

 **Daria pov**

Time was important to Daria, despite the masses at Lawndale High thinking that she just wills knowledge into her brain she does actually have to study which takes time. And meet deadlines in a timely fashion. But time away from regular school work was usually share between reading, writing and spending time with Jane.

Spending time with Jane lately though was starting to become nonsexist with her many dates with one Tom Sloane. And anything new that Daria wrote for some reason seemed to have the underlining theme of abandonment and loneliness (she wasn't ready to analyze why just yet). This left Daria with nothing to do but to read which was why she was once again checking out a book on Emily Dickenson which she had already read twice.

Daria was walking back home when she saw a familiar little girl sitting on a bench at the bus stop. As she got closer it became clear that said girl was in fact Kevin Thompson's sister Kristen. Even though she hadn't seen the new Thompson in about a month before the whole town caught wind of the scandal it still struck her as odd that the seven year old child by herself at a bus stop, especially when Kristen looked so nervous and was holding onto her backpack like it had everything she cared about. ' _She's trying to run away stupid!'_ Daria thought to herself as it finally clicked of course it was just her luck that's she'd run into a runaway and it was someone that she knew so there would be no excuse for her if she didn't say anything.

"Hello Kristen." Daria says in an even tone not wanting the younger girl to take off running.

Kristen for her part looked surprise to see someone recognized her but didn't move to take off just yet. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Kristen said narrowing her eyes at Daria.

 _Smart kid maybe she's not Kevin's sister just someone who looks like her._ "That's very good Kristen but I'm not a stranger we met last month at the library remember your brother Kevin asked me to help you find a book? It was 'Charlotte's Web' right… the book?" Daria said in a calm tone she didn't miss the frown that came on the girl's face at the mention of her brother.

"Right Kevin's smart friend Daria." Kristen states still with a frown on her face. "I remember it took him forever to even find the library because he didn't even know that this stupid town had one."

 _Sounds about right._ "Why are you by yourself at a bus stop Kristen?" Daria deciding to ripe the band aid off and ask.

"I'm going to an after school program." Kristen answered rather quickly.

 _Smart answer would have fooled anyone if they didn't know what they were looking for._ "If you have an after school program shouldn't someone be taking you?" Daria asked but after two minutes of silence Kristen refused to answer. "You know what why don't I just call Kevin and he-"

"NOOOO!" Kristen exclaims with a shout, realizing that her reaction wasn't normal though she calmed down. "I mean Kevin's got football practice…so you'd be calling him for nothing since he won't answer!"

 _She's good._ Currently the time was four thirty and if she remembered correctly from when she had to work on that science project with Kevin, the earliest he'd get out is six since there was no upcoming games. "Fine then since I have some free time how about I take this bus ride with you just to be safe?"

"No I'm fine." Kristen said forcefully glaring at Daria but from the look on the older girl's face it looked like she wasn't going to back off. "You're not going to just leave are you?"

"Unfortunately for you I feel compelled to step in when I see a child putting themselves in danger." Daria states in an even tone. "Especially when I know that child and know that their family would be upset if they disappeared."

"Ha! Maybe someone else's family but not mine!" Kristen says forcefully now yelling at Daria. "All my dad and stepmom do is fight! Every day they fight because of me and Kevin just locks himself in his room with all his stupid trophies he never does anything to stop them. Everyone in this stupid town knows about my family I've had to fight like five kids already to make them shut up. Which causes more fighting; no one even looks at me most of the time and when they do its always with a look that says that this is all my fault!" By the end of her rant Kristen was full on crying. "I just want to go back to when it was just me and my mom and I just thought my dad wasn't around because he was an important astronaut or something."

Daria remained speechless wishing for once that she had the ability to comfort as the young girl continued to cry, she herself could somewhat relate as a child (and now) she felt like an outsider everywhere even with her own family. _But this isn't really at the same level my parents for better or worse tried not to make me feel like I was an outsider. It didn't always work out but they at least tried. No one is even trying for Kristen's sake!_ "I'm sorry Kristen." Daria finally manages to say. "I guess if I were in your shoes I'd be trying to do the same thing…but I can't allow you to run away something bad could happen to you."

"I know." Kristen says with a sad tone. "So are you going to walk with me to make sure I actually go home?"

"How about I take you to my house instead? We can stay there until your brother is done with football practice?" Daria suggest instead. _At least this way she can have some freedom away from her family._

"Okay." Kristen says in a slightly relieved tone, she stood up and followed Daria as they walked to her house.

Two hours later and Daria still hadn't been able to reach Kevin. _Dammit practice ended at least thirty minutes ago he has no reason not to answer!_ Daria just sighed as she put down her phone once again, it wasn't like Kristen was a bother or anything in fact the seven year old was very well behaved. The problem was the fact that it had been hours since Kristen's school let out, someone should have noticed by now that she wasn't home.

"He didn't pick up did he?" Kristen asked after Daria hung up the phone.

"Yes but that might be because he doesn't answer calls with numbers that he doesn't recognize." Daria explains with a shrug, it was possible some people were weary of scam calls.

"But you're his friend wouldn't he know your number?" Kristen asked.

"Well actually Kristen-" Daria begins trying to come up with an excuse.

"You're not really friends with him?" Kristen asked.

"It's not like we're enemies or something-" Daria begins to explain. "We're just not in the same circle of friends." That was as plainly as the older girl was willing to explain. It didn't seem right to talk negatively about Kevin at the moment especially to his younger sister who hours ago was going to run away.

"Is it because Brittany is always with him and her voice hurts your ears too?" Kristen asked almost excitedly. "It's so loud too! I wonder how Kevin hasn't gotten deaf. Was she punched in the throat or something? Is that why she sounds like that?"

"No that's not why." Daria said while trying not to start laughing. "And that's not a very nice thing to say about Brittany."

"I've heard my stepmom say worse." Kristen says with a shrug. "Whenever Brittany is around she always complains that she's gonna ruin Kevin's life. I don't really like Brittany since she tried to treat me like a doll when we met but I think that dad's already ruining Kevin's life."

"Why would you say that?" Daria couldn't help but to question. _I really shouldn't pry everyone knows that kids have no filters._

"He makes Kevin only focus on football." Kristen explained. "Whenever he talks to Kevin he only asks him about football. Whenever Kevin tries to talk about anything else Dad always shuts him up by saying what does this have to do with football? Everything is football this and football that and football is the only thing you're good at Kevin!"

"Wow." Was all Daria managed to say in a deadpanned tone. _Well this does explain a lot. Although it's not too surprising._

"Yeah I think Kevin learned a long time ago that dad doesn't care about anything else." Kristen says with a far away look.

 _Okay I've got to get her to stop talking before I feel bad for Kevin!_ "I'm going to try to call your brother again you should start doing your homework." Daria says while standing up to go get the phone again.

It took another hour and a half before the QB finally answered his phone, and by then she wasn't feeling any type of remorse for the QB anymore.

"It's about time you answered!" Daria says in an annoyed tone.

"Daria?" she hears Kevin question in surprise, which made sense there should be no reason for her to call him but she was still annoyed. "Why are you calling me?"

"So that you can come pick up your little sister before she sneaks off and tries to run away again." Daria explains sounding even more annoyed then before if that was even possible. "Just get over here now!" She walked back to her room to tell Kristen that her brother was on his way.

Ten minutes later and Kevin was finally approaching the Morgendoffer's home. He barely even knocked before Daria answered the door. "Get in the car Kristen." Kevin said forcefully trying not to sound angry but clearly he was. This attitude of his caused Daria's frown to deepen as Kristen stomped out of the house and to her brother's car. "I'm sorry that my sister had to go and bother you with her brattyness Daria. I can't believe she tried to run away."

"Really? Between her mother being dead, moving to a new town where she doesn't know anyone and living with people who hate her?" Daria says in a sarcastic tone fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. "It's amazing that she even lasted a month as it is."

"Well it's not like anyone else isn't having a hard time with all of this too!" Kevin argues, which only furthered Daria's annoyance. "It's not like things have been easy for me either!"

"Would you be saying that if she had managed to run away?!" Daria snaps and yells at Kevin. _I can't believe he can't see how serious this could have been!_ "Yes you have a right to be angry but only with your dad! Kristen is seven something bad could have happened to her and no one would have known for who knows how long!"

"That's not true!" Kevin yells back getting upset himself.

"What time does practice end Kevin?" Daria asked in a colder voice she knew she had him now by the shameful look in his eye, they both knew the answer was six because most of the football team always went to that local pizza place after school and Jane and her were always there. The only time it was longer than six was if there was an upcoming game. "You wouldn't have known and you know deep down that your parents wouldn't notice either until it was too late."

"You're right. But what am I supposed to do?" Kevin says in a defeated tone.

"She's your sister Kevin, you may not have wanted this but it happened and you have to try to look out for her at least until she can look out for herself you have to try and set a good example." Daria answers after a while. _He might not be the smartest guy in the world but even Kevin has to realize that Kristen needs someone looking after her._ "It won't be easy a lot of times she'll annoy you and be ungrateful but you have to at least try."

"Is that how things work with you and Quinn?" Kevin asked, if only he knew how much worms were really in that can.

"No unfortunately Quinn and I have been around each other much too long to be able to work things out between us." Daria said in a deadpanned voice. _Having a sister close to your age may work for some people but not us…or my mom and her sisters either._ "But lucky for you Kristen's only seven so you might still have a chance."

With that said Kevin took off and Daria went back to her room after all she had her own homework to think about that would be due at the end of the week. She couldn't be sure if Kevin would take her advice or even remember it, but she hoped something was done for Kristen's sake. Next time she might actually be able to run far away. Luckily Daria was there to stop her this time if she hadn't it would have been too late. Timing really was everything.

 **A/N and that is the end of chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed it, just a heads up I know that with most Daria fics when she's still in high school people usually stick to the late 90's early 00's timeline but I've decide to use the floating timeline theory for this one. Which means that this story's year is current, while part of the show's charm came from when it took place and I myself haven't been in high school for…awhile there are some things that just never really change about High School and I think it will be fun to talk about more recent popular culture here. Anyway please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to finally update again. I want to thank nightmaster000, WishStarAllie, HonorSkywalker and guest for reviewing and now on to the chapter! This chapter will include stuff from 'The Partner's Complaint'. Note that things are going to be different since we're dealing with a changes for a certain character.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Kevin pov**

"I don't think I'm ever going to get this." Kevin says out loud with a sigh. "It's like it's in an alien language or something!"

"You have to give it some time Kevin remember that you're still adjusting to everything." Mack tries to encourage but Kevin just shook his head.

"I guess I didn't think it would be this hard." Kevin states in a defeated tone. "I don't think I'm adjusting to this at all!"

"You will Kevin!" Mack tries to encourage again. "Look it's only been two weeks you still have to give it some more time."

Adjusting is always something that happens in life from the day you are born to the moment where you take your last breathe you and others around you will be spending time adjusting to whatever is happening around you. Adjusting overall shouldn't have been that hard for Kevin considering how much his life had changed in a short amount of time. But adjusting himself to be a better student was certainly slowing bringing him down. In some ways he was lucky to be living in the time period that he was currently in with this new wave of technology that was everywhere there was plenty of learning aids available online.

And those learning aids were really great, Kevin was able to figure out how far along he was education wise. What wasn't great though was finding out how far behind he actually was from his fellow peers education wise, his math skills were equal to someone in fifth or six grade, his knowledge of history was at best at a fourth grade level. English he was about a seventh grade level and in science he had about a six grade understanding of it. Kevin was a junior in high school whose education level was at best equal to someone in seventh grade or eighth grade that was taking all remedial classes. It was going to take a lot of adjusting to catch up with the rest of his peers.

But if there was one thing that Kevin was when it came to goals that he deemed important it was a fighter. Say what you would about Kevin but he could actually meet goals when he wanted to. It's just that most of the goals he wanted to reach were always football related. So yes this was new, being an actual good student goal was hard and it might be hard for a long time but it was an adjustment that Kevin was willing to make if it meant that he'd be setting a good example for his sister.

Mack of course was supportive and was helping Kevin out as much as he could, it was a lot less frustrating like in the past because this time Kevin actually wanted to learn.

"Dude we're going to have to pick this up later it's almost time for Economics class." Kevin says to his best friend looking at the time he noticed that the class would start in ten minutes.

"Alright we'll pick this up later. But Kevin man you are getting better it's just going to take some more time." Mack reassures him while picking up his things. The two friends left the school library together so that they could get to Mrs. Bennett's class on time.

"I'll catch up with you, I gotta grab a book from my locker." Kevin explains to Mack when he stopped to head in the other direction. When Kevin got to his locker he found that Brittany standing in front of his locker looking very upset.

"There you are Kevie!" Brittany says in her usual squeaky voice. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was at the library studying with Mack." Kevin explains as he opens his locker to grab the book he would need.

"Again?" Brittany asked shaking her head at him. "I just don't understand why you're worrying about that stuff when you don't have too?"

"I already told you I want to set a good example for Kristen." Kevin explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's good to study Brit I never realized how far behind I really was."

"But Kevie?! It's cutting into our alone time with all that studying and when you're not doing that you're spending time with Kristen?!" Brittany says in an annoyed tone. "How can those things be more important than our love?"

"Grades are still important though Brit." Kevin explains to her again. "I bet even you'd do a lot better in school if you studied too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked getting upset much to Kevin's confusion. "Are you saying that I'm stupid or something? Just because I don't spend all of my free time studying?!"

"Huh?" Kevin asked completely confused. "What are you talking about? I just think-"

"I know what you think, but I know what I think and I think I think just as well as you think! Don't you think?" Brittany asked much to her boyfriend's confusion who didn't understand the question at all.

"Babe all I was saying was that you have to put some effort into studying!" Kevin says defensively. "It would help you be smarter."

"I'm just as smart as you maybe even smarter." Brittany proclaims just as defensively.

"Okay, sure whatever you say." Kevin states giving up on the argument before it got out of hand.

"Don't you fratronize me!" Brittany says angrily poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I think you mean patronize." Kevin corrected unknowingly making Brittany angrier. "Fratronize isn't a real word…at least I don't think it is?" Brittany doesn't say anything else to him just walks away in a huff.

Kevin knowing that there was nothing else he could do just closes his locker door and heads over to Economics class not realizing that Daria and Jane had witness a small part of the argument. He takes he's seat just before the bell rings and Mrs. Bennett right away starts to talk about the class's next big project.

"Class, this will be very exciting." Mrs. Bennett begins to explain. "We're going to set aside our books and experience some real-life economics. Renting an apartment, applying for a credit card, opening a retirement account. Of course I don't expect you to actually rent an apartment or what have you. You'll just go through as much of the process as you can and report back on your experiences. Your assignment tonight is to pick a project and a partner." Mrs. Bennett finished explaining.

"Excuse me." Daria states raising her hand. "What if we prefer to work alone?"

"I'd really rather you work with someone Daria." Mrs. Bennett states to her student. "In the real world we rarely make financial decisions without having to consider someone else's needs and wishes."

"Lousy real world." Daria mutters to herself but Kevin who was sitting behind her was able to hear it. He couldn't help but wonder why she would be so against working with someone. She always worked with Jane her best friend after all.

The rest of the school day continued on as normal for Kevin after that project was announced. He went to his classes and still got some wrong answers but his teachers were starting to notice that he was at least actually trying so that was good. Other than that everything moved the way it normally did and soon the school day was over and people were starting to pair off for the economics project. Kevin himself walked over to Brittany who he was sure wouldn't be upset anymore and they needed to talk about the project as he was sure they would be working together.

"So babe, what do you want to do for our economics project?" Kevin asked innocently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not doing any project with you! You big ape!" Brittany states pushing him back much to his surprise.

"Oh yeah? Then who are you going to do your project with?" Kevin asked now feeling annoyed and upset.

"Umm." Brittany begins to say clearly she hadn't thought that part through. But she looks around and locks in on Jodie whom was currently speaking with Daria and Jane without saying a word to her boyfriend she walks over towards her friend's direction.

"Of course." Kevin just sighs after she walks away and goes off to try and find Mack.

It didn't take long to find his best friend as Mack too needed a partner since Jodie didn't want to do the project with him. Something about being overdrawn on his allowance since the third grade. It was now after football practice and the two were brainstorming on what their project should be about as they were walking over to the pizza place.

"What about buying a car that should be easy." Kevin suggest to his friend.

"Well knowing how to get a good price on a car is important." Mack states nodding in agreement. "Plus a lot of teenagers our age are always looking to get their first car so we know that the dealership will take us seriously."

"Okay then it's settled." Kevin proclaims as the two walk into the pizza place. Kevin sees Brittany sitting in a booth next to Jane and the two walk over to them.

"Hey." Mack says causally greeting both Jane and Brittany.

"Yo." Jane says just as causally.

"Good afternoon." Kevin says sarcastically still very much annoyed by Brittany's behavior.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Brittany states but refuses to look at him.

"My partner and I were just discussing our class project for economics." Kevin continues to say evenly.

"What an amusing coincidence." Brittany proclaims in a stuck up tone. "So were my partner and I. We're going to purchase an automobile."

"How nice…so were we." Kevin says evenly.

"Well, I suppose we'll see who uses their superior intelligence to get the better deal. Will we not?" Brittany challenged him before he could say anything else Jodie and Daria soon walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Jodie says in greeting.

"Hey, what's up?" Mack says back.

"Hey." Daria and Jane say in an uninterested tone.

"Hi!" Brittany says cheerfully to Jodie and Daria.

"You want to get a slice?" Mack turns to ask Jodie.

"Okay." Jodie says and the couple leaves behind Daria, Jane, Kevin and Brittany.

"Well, that's nice. A boyfriend and a girlfriend getting a slice together out of mutual respect." Brittany proclaims out loud. "I would ask you to sit down, but as you can see I'm here with my friend Jane who respects my intelligence." The last part was said forcefully and Kevin had to fight everything in him not to roll his eyes.

"She's embellishing a little." Jane says out loud but it was mostly to Daria.

"Fine Britt whatever." Kevin states not feeling up to going back and forth with his girlfriend. "Hey Daria feel like pepperoni?"

"And you're paying?" Daria asked taken by surprise she hadn't expected to be pulled in to the madness that was his fight with Brittany.

"Sure I owe you for helping me with Kristen anyway." Kevin says with a shrug.

"Well in that case I think stopping a seven year old from running away is at least worth a meat lovers." Daria proclaims in her deadpanned tone.

"Done. Let's go." Kevin says and the two walk away together knowing that Brittany was even more ticked off by the fact that Kevin didn't seem to care about not being allowed to sit with her.

Five minutes later Kevin and Daria found themselves in a rare moment where they were actually sitting in the same booth so that they could eat together.

"So how is the project going for you and Jodie?" Kevin asked after taking a bite of his pizza.

"Listen Kevin, while I'm not one to turn away some free pizza you don't have to make this anymore painful for the both of us by trying to engage in small talk." Daria states in a deadpanned tone. "I'm sure we wouldn't even be both sitting in this booth if you and Brittany hadn't had that argument over who is smarter."

"Please that argument came out of nowhere and was completely one sided." Kevin says in an annoyed tone mostly talking to himself. "All I said was that Brittany should consider studying more!"

"Right, because you're so much smarter now and you think that Brittany can't keep up with you high intellect." Daria counters in a hostile tone that Kevin was able to pick up on.

"I never said that! I don't know why you two are making this like big leap but that's not what's going on!" Kevin counters back defensively. "I was just trying to encourage her to study because it would help her in school. I never once said I was smarter! I just want to set a good example for Kristen like you suggested."

"Oh." Daria says in an even tone feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well it's not like I didn't completely see this coming." Kevin says with a sigh. "I haven't been able to spend as much time with Brittany because I've been studying and looking after Kristen. I thought she'd be happy for me since I'm trying to you know be better but all she can seem to focus on is that she doesn't have a monopoly on all of my free time anymore."

"Maybe she just misses you?" Daria suggest instead of correcting his use of the word monopoly. "It must be hard for her to feel left behind."

"But it's not like I'm doing it on purpose! I do wish I could spend more time with her but I have to focus on other things right now and it's not fair that she's mad because of that." Kevin exclaims defensively. "I mean what kind of person goes around feeling that they are the only ones entitled to another person focus and attention? So what I'm not allowed to care about something that's not football or Brittany? That's crazy!"

Things got quiet between the two classmates for a while before Daria spoke up again. "While it's true that it isn't fair for her to be mad at you just because you're trying to became better for your sister's sake. It's not exactly going to get better if you two keep fighting the way that you are right now." Daria states before getting out of her seat and walking away.

"Hmm maybe she's right." Kevin says out loud to himself before picking up his things and walking out of the pizza place himself without so much as a glance in Brittany's direction.

While Kevin was driving home he couldn't help but to worry about what he would see when he got home. His parent's hadn't been arguing in the same way as they had when his mother first found out about Kristen. Now every other day Kevin would come home to find that his parents were giving each other the silent treatment.

In his opinion this actually made things a bit worse, at least when they were yelling at each other all of their grievances were being said out in the open. Kevin could remember the first time he noticed it. He had come home from school and pulled up into the driveway and suddenly he realized that he couldn't hear the sounds of his parents' arguing and his first thought was that they might have killed each other. Kevin rushed inside as fast as he could almost bursting through the door only to find that neither parent were dead they had just scooped to treating each other with a pettiness level of someone in the third grade.

He had first thought his parents would never speak to each other again until the next day he had gotten home and they were back to yelling at each other again. With all the uncertainty taking place in the house Kevin decided to give Kristen a key to his room in the basement so that she could hide out there until he got home. The basement walls were sound proof which made it the prefect haven for him and his sister.

Kevin walked into the nearly silent house, the first thing he saw was his father mindlessly watching a football game on TV. There used to be a time where Kevin would have welcomed the sight, where he would have happily greeted his father dropped the books that he wasn't going to bother to read on the floor and sat down to watch the game. Less than three months ago that's what would have happened now though all he could do was shake his head and walked passed the man.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother preparing dinner for that night. The only sounds that could be heard was her steps as she moved around the kitchen. Again Kevin is taken back to a time before when he use to walk into the kitchen to find his mother playing the radio and singing along to embarrassing oldies music. He could picture the small smile on her face as she cooked a meal for her little happy family. Kevin just shook his head again and walked towards his room in the basement where Kristen would no doubt be hiding out. Those times were done and they may never come back and as much as he hated it Kevin needed to adjust to that.

 **A/n Okay and that's the end of that chapter! I was considering doing the whole episode in this chapter but then something else came out of my writing and I ran with it. Next chapter I'll probably do mostly do it in Daria's pov. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back with another chapter once again! I want to thank Jedi Jessic, Evil E. Evil, Princesakarlita411 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Daria Pov**

" _ **Image if you had this really good friend, who was having a bad week. And this friend's been acting pretty much like a jerk towards you. But you already know how badly she feels about it. Maybe it's this friend that you don't get to see as often as you used to, but you still care just as much about her, and you hate to see her unhappy. Well, maybe you'd just forgive that friend for what she did without even asking for an apology, just to let her know, you know, that you're still best friends."**_

Daria could still remember those words that her best friend had told her last week like it were yesterday, and at the time it was said it had given her great comfort to know that Jane could be so forgiving towards her. She can acknowledge that she had been unfairly awful and looking for a reason to take out her frustrations, she swear to herself she'd never do something like that again. That of course doesn't mean that today was any easier. Adjusting was never something that Daria would have ever thought she had a huge problem doing. Every once in a while something would happen in or around her and she'd have to adjust to it. Life as a whole calls for many adjustments all the time, but now it seems that adjusting was going to be her biggest challenge. Case in point she still hasn't adjusted to Jane being in a relationship _a serious relationship_ with Tom.

It wasn't as if Daria hadn't appreciated Jane's admission last week. Really those words were what Daria needed to hear at the time and even now, but that didn't make adjusting to Jane's lack of presence any easier. This wasn't anything new, this has indeed happened once before were Jane's interests were somewhere other than just eating pizza and making snarky comments at whatever was on TV or around them. Daria had not been able to adjust very well if at all then and she clearly wasn't fairing any better now.

So here she was again back at the local library, because even if Jane did miss hanging out with her it didn't mean that she'd stop going on dates with Tom. Which meant that Daria still had days where she had to past the time all on her own. Daria has had to make many adjustments throughout her life, some good and some bad…she really was trying not to see Jane's relationship as a bad adjustment…at least not anymore. But during days like these she just couldn't help but to hate Tom for taking up so much of Jane's time. And to be annoyed at Jane for being more willing and open to interact with others around them besides herself. And just plain frustrated at the whole situation in general, when did she become a person whom needed someone else around to validate her own existence? Was she really nothing without Jane around to witness her snarky comments and dishing some of her own? But deep down what she really hated and yet still didn't fully understand, was knowing that she wouldn't have to feel as lonely if she'd just branch out and tried to interact with more people.

If she interacted with at least one other person on a regular basis, things would be a little more bearable. Sure she wasn't without other people that she tolerated Jodie and Andrea for example, but Daria wasn't the type of person that could easily engage in casual conversation that didn't have an underlining hint of sarcasm all that usually ended up happening with that was either people getting insulted (the project with Jodie wasn't one of her finer moments) or it goes completely over their heads (which was basically almost everyone else). It really was too bad that there wasn't anyone else out there that she could interact with. If only for a little while there could be one other person besides Jane that she could rely on, if only…

"Hey Daria!" The happy-go-lucky sound of Kevin greeting her was becoming more and more familiar, though none the less still annoying.

"Studying again Kevin?" Daria asked in a dry tone not looking up from her book. For the past week or so Daria had found herself unwilling running into Kevin at the library. Well it wasn't so much that she'd ran into him, it was more so that Kevin would greet her every time he came in to study. Kevin studying was actually a concept that she'd never believe had she not witness the results in the form of actually knowing answers to basic questions (people still talk about the day Mr. DeMartino burst into tears when Kevin answered one of his questions correctly).

"No just bringing Kristen to get a new book today." Kevin explained just as said newly found younger sister walked over to Daria's table.

"Hey Daria!" Kristen said once she got to the table with her book and again Daria was reminded of how similar the Thompson siblings were in looks and now it seems in sound as well. Clearly Kevin has been spending more time with his little sister because now their greetings sounded the same, and now Daria wasn't sure if spending time together was a good or bad thing.

Daria finally looks away from her own book to look at Kristen. "Harry Potter huh? I guess there are worse things you could read. Just promise that you'll stay far away from Twilight."

"Oh I remember that one from middle school, Brit made me sit through all the movies." Kevin interjects with a shudder. "I really hated those times that stupid vampire stuff was everywhere. Kristen is never allowed to read it."

"Shockingly enough I agree with you." Daria states in a deadpanned tone, remembering that moment in time one where there were fake book readers and vampire lovers. It also didn't help that every other person thought that she would enjoy that piece of fiction because wasn't this just the kind of fantasy novel that a 'gloomy brain' like her would love.

"Anyway I guess we'll leave you alone so you can read your book." Kevin states in his usually tone gesturing to his sister that they need to get going. "Come on Kristen let's go check out your book, so that we can go see a movie."

"Okay Kevin, Daria do you want to come with us?" Kristen asked innocently before walking away from the table.

"Ahh…" Was all Daria could manage to say, this sudden invitation caught her completely off guard. No one but Jane and maybe sometimes Jodie invited her to do things. Of course the invitation was through Kristen whom was new to town and probably didn't realize that her popular QB brother didn't spend his social time around a brain like her.

"Oh Kristen, that's nice and all but Daria's not really the type to watch movies like that." Kevin interjects.

"Excuse me?!" Daria says in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Wait! I mean like…you don't really watch like just entertaining movies like everyone else." Kevin tries to thoughtfully explain. "I mean aren't like those really artsy and deep movies the only ones you'll watch?"

"Right because a brain like me could only enjoy stuff like that." Daria said in a biting tone, wasn't it just typical that everyone around her would just put her in that box. Because it was just so very hard to believe that Daria could enjoy movies that didn't necessarily have to have a deeper meaning behind it. And even still what's wrong with liking artsy deep movies anyway? Who was Kevin to judge her interests and choices just because he finally decided to learn his alphabets last week? "You know Kevin-"

"But I guess cool if you want to come with us Daria." Kevin interrupts with a shrug before Daria had a chance to counter back to his comments. "I mean _I've_ only ever seen you at the movie theatre when they're playing those artsy deep foreign films or something but I guess that doesn't mean it wouldn't still be cool if you came with us today."

And just like that Kevin had somehow managed to do what most people couldn't. Completely leave Daria disarmed and speechless. She had been so prepared to make a cutting remark, it was still on the tip of her tongue. But then Kevin had to out of nowhere be both clueless and logically, because it was true she really was only ever at the movie theatre so that she could watch those deep artsy movies. It makes sense for anyone even Kevin to conclude that she probably didn't enjoy anything else based on that simple observation.

"Soooo? Do you want to come to the movies Daria?" And now that very question comes up again this time it's Kevin asking instead of his younger sister. It should be a simple yes or no answer, and yet there was a certain weight to it now. This was different from when Kevin had seek her out so that she could help his sister find a book to read, or even the week before when they ate pizza together (after which Brittaney kept giving her dirty looks for two days) this would mean that she was actually hanging out with him and his sister just to hang out.

"Yeah Daria come with us!" Kristen adds in an excited tone, it makes sense she was the one that brought it up in the first place. "You can even help us pick which movie to watch!"

"That's nice of you to include me in your plans, but I wouldn't want to interrupt your bonding time." Daria finally answers turning away to focus on her book again.

"That's not a problem. Kristen go check out your book then we can go!" Kevin exclaims in his happy-go-lucky tone, with that said his sister went over to the check-out station. "Come on Daria, I'll even help you pack up your stuff."

"Listen Kevin, I've told you before you don't have to pretend like you want to hang out with me." Daria states in a dry tone.

"But I'm not pretending Daria?" Kevin tells her in a confused tone. "Why do you keep thinking that I'm pretending?"

"You've never wanted to hang out with me before?" Daria states in a biting almost accusing tone. "And now I'm supposed to believe that all of a sudden you really mean what you're saying?"

"Okay Daria, I guess I'll just have to make you believe me." Kevin proclaims with a shrug, just as Kristen had returned back to the table.

"I'm all set!" Kristen exclaims.

"Cool, grab Daria's stuff and head to the car Kristen." Kevin tells his sister. "I'll be right behind you."

"Kevin, I already said that-" Daria begins to argue.

"I know, you said that you don't believe that I really want you to come with us." Kevin interrupts his tone surprisingly serious. "So to prove it I'm going to just pick you up and carry you out of here."

"What? Cool!" Daria and Kristen said at the same time, without Daria even realizing it Kristen had quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the library presumably to his car. Leaving the two teens to their showdown.

"You're not carrying me out of here." Daria finally says in a sharp tone, glaring up at Kevin. It was times like these where she wished she wasn't so short.

"Then let's walk to the car." Kevin says back in an even serious tone.

"I'm not walking to the car." Daria counters back sharply.

"Then I'm carrying you out of here." Kevin just says with a shrug, his tone still very serious. It was strange to see Kevin looking at her in such a serious way, it was completely different to how he normally carried himself. And the fact that he was acting this serious just to prove that he really wanted her to go with him to the movies with his sister was…well she couldn't place the feeling into words at the moment.

"I'm picking the movie." Daria states in a deadpanned tone after a long beat of silence had passed between the two. She really hated giving in especially to Kevin 'I'm the QB' Thompson whom wasn't even her friend and whom she was only recently starting to tolerate just a little bit more. But Kevin was clearly determined to at the moment, and it's less embarrassing to just admit defeat and walk out on her own then it is to have witnesses see her being carried out by Lawndale High's QB. Granted there weren't many people in the library at the moment but that didn't mean that word wouldn't spread quickly about the incident. And she did not want to have that embarrassing conversation with Jane or her Mother, whom would no doubt think that it was sweet and a sign that she was finally becoming a social butterfly or something.

"Cool." With that simple word said Kevin is back to his usual happy-go-lucky self and all traces of the serious Kevin from before was completely gone as they walked out of the library together.

Going to the movies with Kevin and his sister wasn't…awful. In fact at times Daria could admit only to herself that it was a little teeny tiny bit…okay. They ended up watching the newest super hero movie options weren't very high it was either that or the newest princess movie both movies unsurprisingly are produced by the same company. Of course Kevin was happy at the choice being the big kid that he was he 'surprise, surprise' kept up with the super hero franchise. Kristen of course being an actually kid loved the movie as well. Their shared reactions were so in a sibling zone that if Daria hadn't known any better she'd think the two had been around each other for years. Daria couldn't completely blame them though it was a very good movie overall and she did like the action scenes...not that her poker face ever showed her enjoyment.

So yeah, caving in and going to the movies with the two Thompsons wasn't terrible, though there were times when things were a bit awkward at least on her part. Kevin didn't seem to notice and if he did he was nice enough not to say anything. After the movie was over Kevin gave her a lift home and went on his way with his sister. And as she walked towards her house she couldn't help but think about how easy and simple just going to the movies with someone who wasn't Jane actually was.

Or maybe it just means that she's so starved for company that even Kevin Thompson could be tolerated for a few hours. That very thought felt so strange, in what world does it make sense that she'd actually almost enjoy Kevin's company. Well it wasn't just Kevin it was Kristen too and maybe that's why the day went from being lonely to bearable even if it's just a one-time thing. Maybe she should really try to interact with other people, she really should have someone else she could really talk to besides Jane. Jodie wasn't much of an option since she was in fact the busies student at Lawndale High, maybe Andrea she was okay? They didn't really talk to each other much but they were pretty okay with each other overall… She could just image the look on Jane's face when she told her friend that she had spent part of the day with Kevin and his sister. At least now she had an interesting story to tell her friend instead of having to sit through the usual Tom story.

 **A/n and that is the end of that chapter sorry it took so long but I'm glad I was finally able to get this one out! Anyways please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with other chapter! I want to thank Zorobak, Princesakarlita411 and redlinecr for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will dive into more of Kevin's point of view during the Antisocial Climbers episode of the series.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my ocs which right now is just one person**

 **Kevin Pov**

"So the camping trip should be fun." Mack says to Kevin as they pack up their things after football practice. "It'll be nice to get away for a bit."

"Yeah." Kevin just says in a tone that didn't have his usual cheeriness. Kevin closed up his locker and throw his backpack over his shoulder. "I've got to go man, see ya." Kevin was out the door before Mack could even respond, he hadn't wanted to be rude or anything he was just hoping to get home before-

"Kevie!" It took everything in him not to groan at the sound of Brittany's voice. "Where do you think _you're_ going?! Did you forget what I said about having to TALK?!"

"Sorry Brit, must have slipped my mind." Kevin says turning towards his girlfriend. "Can we just talk later? I have to get home because Kristen-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Brittany yelled while glaring harshly at Kevin. "I tell you that we have to talk and you bring up your sister AGAIN?!"

"But it's really important that I-" Kevin tries to explain but again is cutoff by Brittany.

"I'm getting tired of this Kevin!" Brittany continues to yell, while poking him with her finger. "Either you learn to get your real priorities straight or there's going to be some serious consequences!" With that said Brittany stomped away.

"She yells a lot for someone who wanted to talk." Kevin mutters under his breath as he walked over to his car now in a bad mood. "Priorities she says…what does she know about real priorities?!"

The answer of course was nothing Brittany Taylor knew absolutely nothing about what it was like to have real priorities. But to be fair neither had he as little as a year ago, now though everything was different. He could understand why Brittany was upset, he really could which was why he tried not to hold it against her when she got mad at him for having to put Kristen first sometimes. But the key word there was 'try', he tries not to hold it against her but is unsuccessful because Brittany didn't even try to understand the situation he was currently going through. And it was starting to become a big problem for him.

Again it wasn't like he hadn't _**tried**_ to explain because he really had, but it became very clear early on that Brittany didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear how he and his sister have to drown out the sound of his parents fighting with loud music in the basement. How could she understand that he couldn't buy her bracelets and necklaces to show 'His Love' anymore when Kristen's coat was starting not to fit anymore. But who could blame her for not being even a tiny bit understanding, if this whole thing had happened to someone else he'd probably just say 'That sucks' and move on as well. The old him from a year ago defiantly would anyway, but Kevin couldn't just say that sucks and move on because he had to keep Kristen away from the fighting parents and now he had to figure out a way to get his sister a new coat. Something that should have been his parent's responsibility was falling onto him since his father never does that type of shopping and it felt wrong to ask his mother.

Even worse because of the camping trip over the weekend Kristen would be all be herself in the house with his arguing parents. Kevin could only hope that she wouldn't try to run away again, it would be the perfect time for Kristen to follow through after her first attempted was stopped because of Daria. As he pulled into the driveway of his house already hearing the sound of his parents arguing, Kevin could only hope that the time he has spent getting to know Kristen and being there for her had lessen her desire to escape.

"Oh, so now this is my fault too?!" Kevin could hear his father yell in the living room as he stepped into the house.

"She's _**your daughter**_ isn't she? Why should I have to be the one getting embarrassed because of holes in her shoes or whatever the f-" The rest of his mother's sentence was cut off as Kevin slammed the basement door not that either parent would have noticed anyway. It seemed that Kevin wasn't able to get Kristen a new coat before her teachers started to notice after all, hopefully later on he could ask his father for enough money to buy Kristen a new coat now that they know she needs one. They'd have to get it after the trip though since he has to go on that camping trip.

As Kevin walked down the basement steps the sound of the arguing parents was quickly drown out by music coming from his stereo which could only mean that Kristen was already there. Sure enough Kristen was sitting at his desk doing her homework, most people would wonder how either of them would be able to concentrate on their school work over the loud music but you get used to it over time. After all it was either loud music or arguing parents which would you pick?

 **Cut to the day of the camping trip**

Something about today felt unsettling for Kevin from the moment he woke up that very morning. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. His talk with Kristen before he left seemed fine, he was pretty sure she wouldn't try to run off while he was away. Kevin even got some money from his dad that he could use to buy Kristen a new coat. It wasn't until he and his fellow classmates were hiking towards the cabin that he realized what the unsettling feeling was.

"Oh goodness, those wild flowers are so lovely." Brittany says out loud cutting Kevin out of his thoughts. "I bet a really _**thoughtful**_ boyfriend would pick out a lovely bouquet for his _**girlfriend**_?"

"That's probably not a good idea." Kevin says much to his girlfriend's anger, while Brittany's eyes only focused on the wild flowers Kevin himself noticed that there were a few bee hives nearby.

" **OH** , you are just so inconsiderate!" Brittany yelled in her squeaky voice. "I'll just go over and pick my own flowers!"

"But Brit-" Kevin tried to warn but it was unfortunately too late Brittany had started to run in the opposite direction as bees flew after her stinging her face. "Great I'm sure somehow that will be my fault." Kevin mutters as he follows after Brittany. So focused was Kevin only following after Brittany that he didn't notice that Mr. O'Neill was on the ground struggling to breathe. By the time he and Brittany caught up with the group again he was sure that Ms. Li was lost it also didn't help that it just now started snowing.

"Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five…Okay, we're missing one." Ms. Li announced after counting everyone in their group. "Look around, who's not here who should be?"

"Someone with enough common sense to turn back while there was still time?" Kevin could hear Daria say to Jane.

"Yeah, where is that guy?" Jane asked.

"What's that?" Mr. DeMartino asked getting the group's attention, the history teacher was bent down in front of Ms. Barch relaying back her murmurs to the rest of the group. "Barch here says that O'Neill went back to the buses to look for his inhaler…abandoning her after all she's done for him, just like…every other lousy man she's ever known. Men! I hate their sinking guts."

"The fool. He'll never make it down in his condition. I'm going after him." Ms. Li said in a determined tone as she marched away from the group.

"Wow, that's kind of heroic." Jane says a bit surprised by Ms. Li's behavior.

"He's got her video camera." Daria reminds.

"Oh yeah." Jane remembers dismissing Ms. Li's 'heroic' behavior.

The group of Lawndale students continued on reaching their cabin which unfortunately had it's power knocked out because of the snowstorm. With only a small fireplace that had no firewood in it and the sudden discovery that the student's would have no food or water thanks to the three J's deciding to carry Quinn's bags instead of the group's much need supplies things were looking pretty grim and Kevin was regretting going on the trip instead of staying at home. It didn't help that on top of everything else that was going on Brittany was taking her anger at being stung by bees out on him.

"Look at my face it's awful!" Brittany yelled in her squeaky voice. "How come you didn't warn me **KEVIN**?!"

"I tried but you wouldn't listen!" Kevin very nearly yells back.

"Well, **WELL** this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been such a sucky boyfriend lately!" Brittany says in a huff. "Everything has been Kristen this and, and Kristen needs that! You know sometimes I wonder why I-" The rest of Brittany's was caught off when Mr. DeMartino and Mack walked over to the couple.

"Enough of that!" Mr. DeMartino yells before Brittany could say anything further. " **KEVIN** you and **MACK** here are going out as search party number one."

"What?! Why does he get to go out to a party? While I'm stuck in this horrible place?" Brittany says in dismay.

"This isn't gonna be a party, **BRITTANY**." Mr. DeMartino corrects. "He's going out into that driving, blinding, **FLESH-TEARING** ice storm to look for **MS. LI** and **MR. O'NEILL**."

" **OH NO HE WON'T!** I'm still yelling at him." Brittany counters back.

"Brittany, finding Mr. O'Neill and Ms. Li is more important than a stupid fight." Kevin says much to Brittany's surprise. "Come on Mack the sooner we find them the sooner we can get back."

"Kevin Thompson!" Brittany yelled as Kevin was marching over to the door. "If you walk out that door then…then…then we're threw! **AND I MEAN IT FOREVER!** "

The whole cabin had now been shocked into silence even the Fashion Club who had voting on whether or not Quinn should be kicked out were waiting to see what would happen next. While the group of students stood in silence waiting to see what would happen, Kevin was letting Brittany's threat really sink in. It wouldn't be the first time that the two had broken up, in the pass it had always been over one stupid thing or another but they always got back together before the end of the week or two weeks tops. To Kevin it had always just been part of the drama of a high school relationship something that seemed like a big deal in the moment but was quickly forgotten about a short time after. Maybe it was because of the snow storm, maybe it was because of the stupid trip to begin with, and maybe it was because Kevin had changed so much in a short amount of time but no matter how he looked at it in that moment Kevin was done. "Fine." Kevin says in a calm voice turning back to look at Brittany so she and everyone else could see how serious he was. "We're done forever." With that said he walked out the door leaving Brittany to deal with the whispers from their classmates alone.

Kevin may have walked alone for five minutes before Mack finally caught up to him, he could tell that his best friend had no idea what to even say or think about the breakup. Like the scandal that came with finding out that his Dad had cheated and had another child this breakup with Brittany was something that Mack would have never seen coming. Not because breakups and make-ups were anything new when it came to him and Brit but because of Kevin's silence. Whenever he usually broke up with Brittany he'd be mad, he'd go on and on about how Brittany would regret her decision and talk about plans to make sure no other boy ever dared to ask her out. But right now he was calmly silent and that silence was more telling than a long loud rant. Kevin was done he was well in truly done.

"Ms. Li?" Mack says breaking the silence and sure enough Ms. Li was now in front of the boys looking at a pair of boxers that was on a tree in front a cave.

"Mack, Kevin?" Ms. Li said in surprise as she turned to face the two. "What are you two doing here? We're miles from the bunkhouse."

"Mr. DeMartino sent me and Kevin out to find you." Mack explains for the both of them.

"Did you find Mr. O'Neill?" Kevin asked. "Whoa, who like took off their underwear?"

"I think Mr. O'Neill may be in this cave." Ms. Li says as she picks up the discarded boxer shorts. "Let's investigate."

"Um, all right but I hope he didn't make any other flags." Mack said as the two followed their principal's lead.

As the three were walking in the cave they found that Ms. Li had been correct Mr. O'Neill was inside the cave and the group could even hear him recording his last words into the video camera. "Hello, Timothy O'Neill here. If you are watching these last words then you'll know that I'm gone, and you've found this camera. Well, you already know that you found the camera obviously or else how would you have the recording? Actually if you found the camera, you must have found me unless you recover the camera from looters? Although I must say it's a pretty heinous thing to steal from a frozen man. Although come to think of it it's not actually all that cold anymore, and snow got rid of all the pollen. You know, I feel pretty good. Ms. Li, Mack, Kevin?"

"O'Neill! You're wasting expensive videotape!" Ms. Li yells while throwing his boxers over to him. "Now put these on and let's go." Ms. Li orders taking her camera back and marching out of the cave.

After finding Mr. O'Neill the group started walking back to the cabin, with the snowstorm ending and the people found Kevin allowed himself to fall back a bit away from the group so that he could think. He knew when he got back to the cabin he'd have to deal with the fallout of the breakup. No doubt his classmates were wondering if he was going to stick to his guns or change his mind like he would have normally done.

"Hey, you okay man." Mack asked breaking Kevin out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just like not looking forward to going back you know." Kevin explains with a shrug. "I know that it's going to be this whole big thing and I'm just so…"

"Tired?" Mack finished for him. "I get it man, you've been trying harder with school work and taking care of Kristen can't be easy especially when you parents-"

"Can't or won't because of all the fighting." Kevin stated shaking his head. "Yeah I am tired of all the fights at home. I can't come home to that _**and**_ deal with Brittany at school and stuff. And it's not like I can just ignore Kristen our dad is already doing that, she lost her mom it's not fair. I tried to get Brit to understand but it's like…like I moved to a new world and she's still in this old world that I used to be in but just can't anymore."

"You're right you know, I mean I'm not taking sides or anything but yeah you've changed a lot since Kristen came in." Mack admits to his friend. "I never thought anything could make you care enough about your school work. I haven't seen you really try since the eighth grade-"

"I didn't need to anymore." Kevin said while deep in thought. "That's what everyone said or at least that's what my dad said. Remember even before eighth grade was done I had to practice with the Lawndale High School players."

"I remember you were so excited you'd only wear the team uniform everywhere you went." Mack adds in.

"I was excited, I love football but that was the first time my teammates weren't kids my age or at least around my age. And that was kind of scary, they were these big bad High Schoolers and I was the shrimpy eighth grader." Kevin continues on. "I didn't feel like one of them unless I was wearing the uniform because with all the padding and everything I felt like I was just like them. So I did everything they did and I only asked Brittany out because she fits the type QB and Head Cheerleader that was how it's supposed to be. But now she wants me to be the same QB I was before Kristen came around, and I want her to be more than just the Head Cheerleader. We need different things it was time to breakup maybe for a while but I wanted something in my life to stay the same so I held on longer even though I knew deep down it wouldn't work out if Brit stayed the same."

"Maybe if you talked to Brittany-" Mack begins to suggest.

"No." Kevin interrupts shaking his head. "I've already tried she just doesn't get it…she doesn't want to get it. I'm not mad at her for that though I get it this whole thing is a bummer, but as much as Kristen has torn my life around and forced me to change I think it's a good thing. No one has ever needed me to be anything else but a good football player all anyone talked about was how good I am at the game. But when Kristen came she needed more than just a brother who was good at football. And it's nice to be needed for something more than just football for once."

"I guess it's a good thing that Daria found Kristen before she could run away than?" Mack proclaimed with a nod of his head.

"She really let me have it when I went to pick Kristen up too. I wouldn't have even came up with the idea to get better if she hadn't helped me see how awful I was treating Kristen." Kevin says after a while the cabin comes into view. "Yeah, Daria's words just have a way of making things better sometimes.

 **A/N and that's the end of that chapter. I'd like to take a moment to say that I hope everyone is safe out there, this is a scary time for the world but we'll get through this! Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Zorobak, Princesakarlita411, redline, WishStarAllie, Magges for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will take place during the A Tree Grows in Lawndale episode.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Daria Pov**

Daria was currently walking through the Lawndale Mall with Jane who was in search of some much needed clay for an art contest that would be taking place a few months later when she noticed Brittany Taylor walking out of 'Gimme Some Skin' with none other than Robert Johnson. It has been two full week since the fated camping trip where not only did Daria and her classmates' witness an unforeseen snowstorm but also the breakup of Brittany and Kevin. While a breakup between the QB and the Head Cheerleader was nothing new in itself, the fact that Kevin was sticking to his guns was a big shake to the status quo of Lawndale High. Something that even Daria could have never predicted happening especially once Brittany started flaunting her new relationship with Robert in front of Kevin at every given chance. Everyone had thought that Kevin would go into a jealous rage at the first sight of the new relationship even Daria though she loathe to admit that she had anything in common with the rest of the masses, was sure that Kevin would backpedal on his decision but true to his word he gave on the mountain he hadn't taken Brittany back no matter how much she boasted about her new 'loving' relationship with Robert.

"Hi Daria, Hi Jane!" Brittany called out to her two classmates as they were passing by. "Don't you just _**love**_ the new jacket I picked out for Robert? It makes him look like such a rebel and doesn't that make him so much better than my old boring _**ex-boyfriend**_!" Brittany all but shouts the last part which was a surprise to the two best friends until they noticed that Kevin was walking out of a store with his sister close behind him.

"Daria!" Kristen exclaims in an excited voice, the seven year old all but running over to hug Daria's waist. "Hi!"

"Hello Kristen." Daria says awkwardly to the younger Thompson still not used to any child being so happy at the mere sight of her.

"So this is the new little Thompson I've heard so much about huh?" Jane whispers as she smirks at the little girl. "Well, you were right she is like a mini-girl Kevin."

"Kristen! I've told you not to run off like that." Kevin said as he walked over to the group.

"Why hello _**Mr. Thompson**_ what a surprise to find you at our fair mall today?" Brittany says in an overly formal dismissive tone.

"Yeah well, I told you two weeks ago that I had to save up so I could buy things for Kristen at the mall. Then I told Mack this morning that I was going to take Kristen to the mall today at my locker which you might have heard since yours is close by. But yeah, who would have guessed that I'd be at the place I'd said I was going to be?" Kevin said sarcastically in such a happy-go-lucky tone that if you didn't know any better you'd say it wasn't sarcastic at all.

"Yes well, it's not like I have nothing better to do than keep track of an **EX-BOYFRIEND**." Brittany says turning her nose at him. "I've been much too busy spending time with my _**NEW**_ wonderful _**REBEL**_ boyfriend Robert. In fact I was just getting Daria and Jane's opinion on the wonderful leather jacket I just bought my Robby."

"It's a nice enough jacket but where's the bike?" Jane asked much to Brittany's surprise.

"Huh?" Brittany asked in a confused tone.

"That's a motorcycle jacket, it's made out of leather to protect you from scrapes when your head's bouncing off the grille of a truck." Daria explains.

"If you're just wearing it for style, then it's a waste of a perfectly good cow." Jane adds in.

"Well if Robert doesn't have a bike then I guess it is a waste of a cow." Kristen said. "I'm pretty sure that makes you guys more wasteful then rebellious. That means you two are just attention seeking posers!"

"Why you snot nosed little-" Brittany begins to mutter glaring at Kristen.

"Kristen, it's not nice to say those kinds of things." Kevin playfully scolded shaking his head at his sister. "No matter how painfully truthful it is."

"Oh yeah!" Brittany counters back. "Well I'll show you Kevin! Come on Robert!" Brittany then drags Robert away who was silent during whole ordeal.

And so ended another Kevin and Brittany non-relationship moment at least that was what Daria had assumed after Brittany had walked away that afternoon but the following morning proved otherwise when the 'newly formed' couple of Brittany and Robert rode onto the school campus on a moped. Which apparently now justified Robert's leather jacket and Brittany's pink black lens sunglasses.

"Oh look, the circus is coming to town." Jane comments as the new couple approaches.

"On what appears to be a very fast lawn mower." Daria adds in sharply as the couple stops in front of the two friends.

"Hello Jane, Dacy." Robert greets in his overly polite manner.

"Mean machine." Daria said in her deadpanned tone not even correcting him on her name. "Where's your Shriner's fez?"

"Don't we look like rebels?" Brittany says gleefully.

"Oh yeah, that cricket in your front teeth is very James Dean." Jane proclaims in an even tone.

"What?" Brittany asked in dismay.

"Don't worry about it Brittany, it's dead." Daria states.

"Eww!" Brittany cries looking at her teeth in a mirror. "I'm gonna need new teeth."

"I'm sure the guys in woodshop can come up with something." Daria says in an even tone.

"Before first period? Don't think so." Jane brings up as Brittany ran into the school to no doubt clean her teeth just as a group of students walked over to Robert who was still on the moped.

"You know you aren't supposed to ride those things without a helmet." Mack warns Robert.

"But Brittany says a helmet would make me look like less of a rebel." Robert explains.

"And why have a backbone when you can spend the rest of your High School days trying to one up your girlfriend's ex for her?" Daria says in a deadpanned tone.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Upchuck asked as he made his way onto the scene. "A babe magnet with a seat built for one? Hold on tight luscious ladies."

"Hey, pop a wheelie." Joey suggests excitedly to which the other J's agree to. "Yeah, yeah pop a wheelie!"

Soon everyone else in the egging Robert to pop a wheelie which he submitted to doing despite the fact that he himself had no idea how to do so. "Okay, I don't see why not?" Robert than revved up the engine and made a turn as he prepared to do a wheelie.

"Gee, this won't end badly." Daria said in a deadpanned tone.

"You know, we are the ones who told him to get a motorcycle." Jane admits with a hint of concern. "Well, we actually told Brittany but still."

"Hey, if we told Brittany to tell Robert to jump off a bridge would he do it?" Daria counters back.

"Don't know. We'll try that next time." Jane says with a shrug just as Robert was attempting to pop a wheelie he lost control and started speeding towards the Tommy Sherman Memorial Tree. Even more bad luck though Kevin who had just made his way onto the scene and who couldn't hear his classmates warning with his earphones on never saw or heard the collusion between him, the moped, Robert and the tree coming until he was knocked into the tree snapping it in half.

"My Knee!" Kevin shouts in pain as the rest of the students look on in horror.

"Uh-oh, I think the QB's got a boo-boo." Jane said.

"Hey, you broke the Tommy Sherman memorial tree." Jeffy says to Kevin ignoring the pain he was in.

"Good thing he's dead or he'd really let you have it." Joey adds in.

"Who cares call for help?!" Kevin yelled at the three J's as he laid down on the ground.

"Don't worry Kevin, I've already called in ambulance for you and Robert." Mack says running up to his friend. "Just try not to move until they get here." Sure enough soon an ambulance made it on to the school grounds and the paramedics quickly took both Kevin and Robert away.

"Well that's one way to start the day." Daria says in a deadpanned tone.

"Yep it can only go up from now on although knowing our luck that's probably not going to happen." Jane says with a shrug as she and Daria walked towards the school.

 **Kevin pov**

As Kevin waited inside of his hospital room for either one of his parents to show up so he could be released he couldn't help but be angry at the situation he now found himself in. According to the doctor he had a sprained knee that would heal in a couple of weeks. He would just have to wear a cast and not put too much pressure on it for a while unfortunately this couldn't have happened at a worse time, two major football games were coming up and he (and possibly Robert) wouldn't be able to play in either. Which meant that without the Lawndale Lions star QB the team would most likely lose one if not both of their next incoming games. Sure the team had a substitute but Hunter rarely got as much practice as Kevin did and Mack while a talent player could never get into the mindset of a quarterback, he could play other positions but QB was Mack's blind spot. Even if the team practiced till they dropped between now and the next game they'd be lucky to win by the skin of their teeth against the Boxers.

"Oh Kevie, I'm so so sorry!" Brittany cries out, running up to him when she heard from her classmates that Robert crashed into Kevin on his moped she left school and drove to the hospital as quick as she could. "I know I told Robert to get the moped because Jane and Daria said it'd be a waste of a cow without a bike, but I swear I didn't know that Robert would be dumb enough to try to pop a stupid wheelie! I only told him to get a moped so that saying we were rebels would look more believable. I never ever wanted you to get hurt I only wanted you to get jealous and want to get back together like the last time I swear!"

"You wanted to get back together?" Kevin repeats back in an annoyed tone. "You're the one that brought up breaking up in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually agree with the idea." Brittany proclaims. "I just wanted things back to the way the used to be!"

"It can never be the way it was before Brittany everything has changed." Kevin said shaking his head at her.

"No, it can be like before." Brittany cries pleading with him.

"I don't want it to be like before." Kevin says forcefully.

"But why does it have to be that way?" Brittany asked while sobbing. "Why does your dad's stupid mistake with Kristen's mom have to ruin everything for us?! It's not like that stupid brat is that important anyway!"

"How dare you?" Kevin said coolly turning away from Brittany. "Get out!"

"But Kevie?!" Brittany tries to plea.

"It's over Brittany!" Kevin said forcefully. "You're clearly never going to get it so leave me alone okay! I don't care what you do or who you date it's over so stop trying to make me jealous it's over!"

"No!" Brittany cried out now in tears.

"I'm sorry Brit I didn't mean for this to happen you know." Kevin apologizes with a sigh. "I only wanted to be better for Kristen at first but then I realized I wanted to be better for me too. But you want me to stay the same but too much has changed, I have to keep moving forward and so do you."

Brittany then ran out the room sobbing just as his parents walked into the room to see him.

"Oh Kevin what happened?" Charlene Thompson asked her son in dismay. "The doctor said it had something to do with a motorcycle? You weren't crazy enough to ride on one of those things were you?"

"No! Robert was driving a mot-a moped lost control and crashed into me!" Kevin explains defensively. "My knee is only sprained but I'll be out of the next two games."

"What?! We can't let that happened?" Doug Thompson said angrily. "Where's the doctor?" Doug left the room in a huff as he tried to track down the doctor.

"I can't believe Robert put you in the hospital again!" Charlene said shaking her head. "Who gave him that stupid idea to get a moped anyway?"

"Brittany did, she was trying to make me jealous by showing off her new 'rebellious' boyfriend." Kevin explained sarcastically.

"Oh don't tell me you two are doing that same old back and forth on again off again-" Charlene begins to say with a sigh.

"No mom, I broke up with her for real." Kevin interrupts knowing that his mother would no doubt go on a rant about Brittany. It was no secret to him that his mother had never liked his ex-girlfriend, whenever she'd asked why he was with Brit he'd just say because it made sense. The truth though was because she was hot and the head cheerleader but of course he couldn't say that to his own mother. "And I really mean it this time, not like those other times I said I meant it and we got back together this time it's over, over, over."

"Sure it is Kevin." Charlene said with a sigh rolling her eyes clearly she didn't believe him. "And why did you breakup this time?"

"Because of everything!" Kevin answers with a bit of anger in his tone. "Because I needed someone to talk to and she wouldn't do it. Because the whole town knows what happened to our family and Brittany wants me to act like you and dad aren't arguing every day at home. Because I wanted to be a good brother for Kristen who's only seven by the way and thinks that no one cares about her anymore! And what else is she supposed to think when she wakes up and hears fighting, goes to school where everyone whispers and says nasty things about her because everyone knows about the fighting, comes home and 'oh look at that' there's still fighting!" Kevin was now letting out all the anger he had been holding in towards his parents for months. "She would have ran away if a friend of mine wasn't there to stop her, and as bad as that could have been at least it woke me up and made me see that I needed to be better for Kristen because you guys would never be!"

"Kevin-" Charlene tries to say but gets interrupted by her son.

"It's okay though because it's good that I got better for Kristen." Kevin continues on. "I've got better grades now, I learn to be more responsible because I had to take care of Kristen. And, and I even learned that Brittany isn't right for me…at least not anymore." Kevin finally stopped talking taking the time to reflex on what he just said. "This needed to happen."

"Kevin-" Charlene tries to speak again but Kevin just shook his head as he got out of the hospital bed and limped towards the door.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Kevin says as he left the room.

 **Normal pov**

"Then he said that he's changed too much and needs to move forward me and so do I!" Brittany explains to Jodie as she cries during Mr. O'Neill's class.

"Ah maybe it's for the best then?" Jodie tries to say sympathetically to her friend.

"But now what do I do with lips so empty, so yearning?" Brittany asked.

"You know, if you break up Brittany's attempt at thought it looks like a Mystik Spiral song." Daria comments to Jane having written down some of Brittany's rant on her notebook.

"He says he needs to move forward from me, now what do I do with lips empty?" Jane reads out loud after picking up the notebook. "Eh, are you sure you don't want to replace 'lips' with 'skull'?"

"It's a work in progress." Daria says as she takes the notebook back just as Mr. O'Neill walked over to her desk.

"Oh, what's this?" Mr. O'Neill asked as Daria tried to put the notebook away.

"Nothing." Daria said.

"Please Daria, any form of expression is cause for celebration." Mr. O'Neill states excitedly. "I see you've chosen to celebrate in the way of verse."

"The only thing here in the way of verse might be its complete lack of quality." Daria tries to explain.

"You're being judgmental Daria, and you know what they say 'Judge…and you get mental'." Mr. O'Neill said as he picked up her notebook.

"And you know what I say…" Daria said.

"Life sucks and then you die?" Jane finished for her.

"This is so deep but so sad. Daria, are you depressed?" Mr. O'Neill asked after he was finished reading. "I mean more than usual?"

"Not me." Daria states and then points to Brittany whose still in tears.

"Brittany?" Mr. O'Neill questions as he looked at the despair on the face of the usually overly happy cheerleader.

"What?" Brittany asked in a confused tone. "Um…here? Present?" Brittany said thinking that Mr. O'Neill must be doing roll call.

At their lockers Kevin was explaining to Mack how he would have to be benched for the time being until his knee was healed up.

"I can't believe this happened! And the next two games are going to be brutal the team really needs you." Mack says in a frustrated tone. "Even if we still have Robert this isn't fair since it was his fault."

"I can at least try to give Hunter some pointers?" Kevin suggests. "I know this sucks but the doctor was very clear about it I can't play."

"No way Hunter can get good enough right now though." Mack said with a sigh of frustration. "No way could I do it either."

"I no man." Kevin said just as annoyed as Mack, he became even more so when he saw Brittany running over to him.

"Kevie!" Brittany shouts as she stops right in front of him, for a moment she is caught off guard by the fact that Kevin wasn't wearing his football uniform just a yellow hoodie and blue jeans. "Mr. O'Neill just gave me an 'A' for a poem I didn't know I wrote and said I should get counseling for my troubled mind. And it's all because of you so we have to get back together! Or my mind will never untroubled itself."

"What?" Kevin asked completely confused by Brittany's rant. "You wrote a poem but didn't know about it?"

"KEVIE!" Brittany cries out in a squeal. "You're missing the point, we have to get back together or who knows what will happen to my mind."

"We're not getting back together Brittany." Kevin said forcefully shaking his head at her. "Because of you and Robert I'm not going to be able to play against The Boxers and toughest team in the district The Cougars!"

"What? You're going to be out of the next two biggest games?" Brittany asked in shock.

"Yes and it's all because of that stupid moped!" Kevin said in anger. "At least I know now that breaking up with you was the right decision. It's costing this school their biggest games."

"But what about our eternal love that was supposed to last till graduation?" Brittany tries to plea.

"Goodbye Brittany." Kevin just said shaking his head and hopping away from her on his crutches.

"Oh no, it really is over!" Brittany cries out as she walks away to the bathroom.

On the roof Daria and Jane were enjoying the peace and quiet that came with sitting away from their peers during study hall.

"Is it me, or does study hall go faster when you're somewhere else?" Jane asked as she sat down on the roof.

"Life goes faster when you're somewhere else." Daria states in her deadpanned tone.

"Aww look, the Tommy Sherman memorial tree is still dead." Jane points out as she stands up.

"I guess now we're gonna have to plant something to memorialize it." Daria says still in her deadpanned tone. "Although it is kind of too bad."

"Aww Daria you feel bad that the tree was killed?" Jane asked teasingly.

"I couldn't care less about the tree." Daria said rolling her eyes at her friend. "I just meant that it was kind of too bad that Kevin got hurt over stupidity that wasn't his own fault for once."

"Yeah, who would have ever guessed that it was Brittany holding him back this whole time?" Jane comments. "Kinda makes you wonder doesn't it? But even still I wonder what they'll do to replace the tree? After all I'd rather remember the tree than Tommy Sherman."

"Hey that's not nice, you wouldn't like that if you were Tommy Sherman." Daria said as she stood up to leave the roof.

"I wouldn't like anything if I was Tommy Sherman." Jane said with a shrug. "If I were Tommy Sherman I'd be dead."

Unknown to the resident misfits their conversation was carried over through a vent that lead to the girls bathroom where Brittany was still crying as her fellow cheerleaders tried to comfort her.

"Oh Angie, I miss my Kevie." Brittany said sadly. "Life just isn't the same without his big brown eyes and spellbinding dimples."

"I'd rather remember the tree than Tommy Sherman." A voice said from the vent causing the cheerleaders to jump in shock. "You wouldn't like that if you were Tommy Sherman. If I were Tommy Sherman I'd be dead."

"Oh no! Oh god a ghost!" The cheerleaders cried as they ran out of the bathroom.

"First Tommy's tree is dead, and now he's back to haunt us!" Brittany cries as she runs out of the bathroom.

 **Kevin pov**

As expected the Lions lost badly to the Boxers without Kevin as the QB there to play it seems like the team had no direction what so ever. Kevin knew that Mack had been doing his best but that didn't make it any less hard to watch. The days following the game against the Boxers wasn't any better it was as if the life was sucked out of the city of Lawndale and even though it wasn't Kevin's fault it didn't make matters any better for him. He couldn't go to the bathroom without someone asking when he'd be healed enough to play football again. Throughout the day it was the same question over and over again some even suggesting he go see a doctor that would clear him early enough to play in the next game. And Kevin was sure that if he was still wearing his uniform all the time that people in Lawndale would be suggesting the same thing, luckily wearing different clothes made it less likely for them to notice him right away. To top it all off Ms. Li had even transferred a student to Lawndale High so that he could play with the Lions despite the fact that said student scared the crap out of the other players. His fellow classmates weren't any better either, even the fashion club was on his case because they couldn't be seen showing at their favorite store or something. There were even some rumors that Tommy Sherman was haunting their school.

The only place Kevin could find some form of peace was the local library which seemed to be the only blind spot that the town had.

"Hiding out from the mob again?" Daria asked from behind Kevin catching him by surprise. It was no secret that Daria spent a lot of time at the local library but it wasn't like her to walk over and speak to him on her own. Usually Kevin or Kristen had to go over to her themselves.

"I'm scared they might try some experiment surgery on my knee so that I can play sooner." Kevin just said shaking his head.

"I never knew football was so important to everyone here." Daria said in a deadpanned tone.

"Yeah." Kevin just said nodding his head in agreement. "I'm kinda starting to think that it might be a bad thing you know? The team can't play without me because no other player is as good of a QB as me. We only lost one game and people are calling Lawndale a loser town."

"You're telling me I can't even order pizza anymore." Daria said in an annoyed tone.

"Is that why you came over?" Kevin asked catching Daria by surprise. "You want to know how long till you can order pizza again?"

"Actually no." Daria said in an uncomfortable tone. "Look part of the reason why this even happened to you was because Jane and I-"

"Don't worry about it." Kevin interrupts before Daria could continue much to her surprise. "It was their decision to go through with getting the moped and it was Robert who let everyone talk him into popping a wheelie…Although I actually do like need a favor?"

"Okay?" Daria said waiting to hear what Kevin was going to ask her.

"So Kristen has made a friend which is good and everything…I mean Tricia seems nice." Kevin starts to explain. "Okay this might sound a little weird but can I like just hang out at your house while my knee heals up so that I can spy on the Gupty's?"

"The Gupty's?" Daria asked completely confused.

"Yeah Kristen made friends with Tricia Gupty." Kevin started to explain. "I only meet her parents once but I'm kinda afraid-"

"That they'll brainwash your sister into becoming a bland cracker?" Daria asked. "Just give Kristen some chocolate when she comes back home from their house it will be sure to end the deprogramming."

"See you saying that makes me want to spy on them even more." Kevin said shaking his head. "It sounds like Kristen might get turned into some kind of pod person?"

"I guess I can respect you wanting to make sure Kristen is okay." Daria said in a deadpanned tone.

"Thanks Daria." Kevin with his usually goofy smile.

"I didn't say yes?" Daria said forcefully.

"You didn't say no." Kevin counters back. "And again I really appreciate it."

"Okay." Daria said caught a bit off guard by Kevin's logic, she was sure that part of the reason she was agreeing was because in some way she blamed herself for the idea even if she and Jane hadn't thought Brittany and Robert would have really gone through with it. "I'm surprised that they haven't run Brittany and Robert out of town by now?"

"Never going to happen." Kevin said in a serious tone. "Brit has a rich dad and besides no one can be mad when a stupid person does something stupid trust me getting mad gets you nowhere."

"Speaking from experience?" Daria says out loud without meaning to.

"Something like that." Kevin just said either ignoring or not understanding the insult.

 **A/N and that is the end of that chapter! I hope people enjoyed it and will read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Princesakarlita411, Zorobak ,WishStarAllie and Kairan1979 for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will hopefully be interesting!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Daria pov**

Change. Change is a factor in life that was always happening, everyday no matter how big or small there was change. Whether it be a new day, a new week or a new month, change was something that is always right around the corner. Change was one of the few things Daria had to look forward to when life at Lawndale was so bleak and predictable all there was left to look forward to was change. Because sometimes change could bring in something really good or at least bring in something entertaining for a few short minutes.

Daria hadn't been completely sure what to expect when Kevin had all but invited himself over to her house. Well that's a lie she expected a repeat of what had taken place the last time he had been over. But of course there was a slight chance that the opposite would happened after all in a short amount of time little by little Daria had witness Kevin go through a personal change with his life. Not to the point of being unrecognizable of course but the change was noticeable it was something that shouldn't have lasted more than a week and yet Kevin was able to stay on his new path. In a world that catered to the Kevin's of the world it was…interesting to see him break out from that mode a little bit just for the sake of a sister he hadn't known about less than a year ago. Where most people in his position would try to keep a firm grip on what was simple and worked to their own benefit, Kevin dared to follow a different route not for himself but for Kristen even though he knew he would struggle and even though he knew he would have to leave what was comfortable behind.

The sound of the doorbell broke Daria out of her thoughts and she almost curses herself for being up in her room when she knew Kevin was coming over. She hadn't told her parents about the possible guest in fact a small part of herself had hoped that Kevin would back out of wanting to spy on the Gupty's sure they were a bit out there but that didn't mean Kristen wouldn't have been okay. Apparently Kevin hadn't planned on backing out and in some small way Daria could respect Kevin for wanting to protect his little sister…but that wasn't going to make the current situation unfolding any better.

"Kevin! What a surprise I didn't know you were coming over?" Daria could hear her mother say and she silently curses herself again. Of all the people to end up answering the door why did it have to be her mother? The same mother who would no doubt see this as an opportunity for her daughter to make friends with the QB.

"Hi Mrs. Morgendorffer is Daria home?" Kevin asked in his usually happy go lucky tone.

"Oh do you two have another class project together?" Helen asked in an excited tone.

"I don't think so?" Kevin answers back in a confused tone. "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to just hang out today?"

"Really?! Well that's great!" Helen said even more excited at the possibility of Daria expanding her small circle of friends. "Why don't you wait in the living room while I go get her?! You still like the Pigskin Channel right?"

"Yeah but I should really do my homework before watching TV." Kevin stated as he walked into the Morgendorffer home.

"Kevin! How's it going dude long time no see?!" Jake said in an excited tone from his seat on the couch in the living room. "See you're already off the crunches does that mean you're getting back in for the big game?"

"Actually the doctor says I still can't play just yet." Kevin explained. "Don't want the knee to get any worse you know."

"Of course, wouldn't want that after all it's not like people's retirement plans don't depend on their property values not collapsing or else during their golden years they'll be forced to live in a rundown shack forced to eat nothing but hot dogs and **BEANS** for the rest of their miserably **LIVES!** " As her father begins to rant Daria decided that now was a good time to get Kevin away from her parents.

"Kevin, I see you're already here." Daria states while coming down the stairs. "Why don't you set up your books in the kitchen while I get my own so that we can study?" The last sentence was said in a forceful enough tone that Kevin quickly realized that she wanted him away from her parents as quickly as possible.

"Right sure." Kevin said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked away from the Morgendorffers and towards the kitchen.

"Daria, why didn't you tell us Kevin was coming over today?" Helen asked once Kevin was out of earshot. "I don't even know if we have any snacks to offer or-"

"Don't get too excited Mom." Daria interrupts before her mother could continue. "He's only here today so that he could spy on the Gupty's."

"Spy on the Gupty's?" Helen repeats back with suspicion in her tone that said she didn't believe her daughter's excuse. "Now why would he want to do a thing like that?"

"His sister Kristen has made friends with Tricia and since he's the only one in his family that cares about her well-being he's doing what any logical person would do after meeting the Gupty's." Daria explained in a deadpanned tone. "I'm sure once he has proof that their brainwashing methods don't actually work he'll feel more comfortable with letting Kristen spend extend periods of time in their company."

"Well while I think that going so far as to spy on the Gupty's is a bit unnecessary. I can applauded Kevin's efforts to look after his sister." Helen proclaims after taking the information in. "Especially since I've heard how hard it's been for Kristen to…fit in so to speak because of that…whole situation."

"That's a nicer way of simplifying the cheating scandal of the century…at least by Lawndale standards anyway." Daria replies in her deadpanned tone.

"All that aside I would be remiss to not bring up that this is a perfect opportunity to-" Helen begins to say.

"Before you get ahead of yourself I'd like to remind you that Kevin isn't here for a social visit." Daria interrupts before her mother could go on about expanding her circle of friends. "He's only here to make sure that the Gupty's aren't actually the cult they display themselves to be. He and I are not becoming friends, although his overall behavior has changed somewhat Kevin is still Kevin and I'm still me we both live in two different realities and only interact in a few insistences. After today I doubt I'll spend anymore extended periods of time with him that doesn't have anything to do with either school or his sister." With that said Daria walked away from her parents and headed over to the kitchen. Upon entering said kitchen Daria had found that Kevin had already made himself comfortable, his head was down at the moment though since he was reading the reading assignment for Mr. O'Neill's class. "And here I thought you'd be glued to the window with a pair of binoculars as you staked out the Gupty's house?"

"Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!" Kevin said in dismay as he looked up from his homework, it was moments like these that reminder Daria that Kevin was still Kevin despite everything. "Daria, do you have any binoculars?"

"I could try to drum one up but something tells me that my parents wouldn't want to encourage stalker like behavior." Daria said in a deadpanned tone. "And I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't be too fond of it either."

"Have you been to their house though Daria?" Kevin asked his tone very serious. "Everything has a smiling face on like them! I mean who smiles that much all the time?"

"But you smile a lot too Kevin." Daria counters back.

"Yeah but not in a way would that make you think I'm an insane criminal genius." Kevin states.

"Well I guess you've got a point there." Daria replies trying to hold in her sarcasm. "But still I've babysat for the Gupty's so believe me when I say that they are harmless."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better." Kevin says with a sigh. "I guess deep down they're just the next level air plane parents."

"I think you mean helicopter parents." Daria corrected. "Which you're kind of acting like right now."

"Right." Kevin said with a sigh. "This part is just new to me."

"Then you're going to really be in for it when Kristen starts dating." Daria proclaims jokingly.

"God just thinking about that makes me want to ripe my hair out!" Kevin said as he shivered at the thought even more so when he realized that by the time Kristen would be old enough to even be interested in dating he'd be out of the house and if his parents continued to act like they do at the moment who knows what kind of person Kristen could end up with.

"Hey, don't ripe out your hair out just yet. Kristen is only seven which means you've got a good eight or nine years before she turns sixteen." Daria reminds him.

"Well at least now I've got time to prepare." Kevin proclaimed with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Should have known you'd be would one of those overprotective big brothers." Daria said in a deadpanned tone.

"Someone has to be for Kristen." Kevin said with a shrug before looking back down at the reading assignment. "Just like someone has to be around to set a good example."

"Yes well hmm it's admirable that you've gone through all this trouble for Kristen." Daria says awkwardly. "When I first gave you that advice I hadn't anticipated that you'd actually take it this far."

"Yeah well I'm glad that things are working out." Kevin said with a shrug. "But it's not too much of a surprise that I listen to you, your advice always ends up helping me in some way."

"It does?" Daria asked completely caught off guard.

"Of course it does Daria." Kevin said looking back up at her with a confused look on his face. "You're so smart Daria, how do you not already know that?"

"I guess even I can't know everything." Daria admits as silence falls between the two.

"Daria, have you see the phone I need to call that school that produced the three pro-football players and-" Quinn begins to ramble until she notices Kevin sitting at their kitchen table. "What's he doing here?"

"Dancing a merry jug?" Daria said sarcastically.

"Daria can I speak to you in the living room?" Quinn asked and before Daria could answer she was being dragged away by her younger sister.

"Daria have you lost your mind?!" Quinn whisper yells as soon as the two were away from Kevin. "I'm doing everything I can to save the family name and you're bringing in that…that Social Parana into our house!"

"Don't you mean Social Pariah?" Daria just says in a deadpanned tone rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Don't get smart with me Daria." Quinn countered back. "I know that you're used to being on the bottom of the social ladder but some of us in this family have reputations to uphold. Ever since Kevin decided to quit football-"

"He didn't quit he has an injury!" Daria interrupted.

"Haven't you heard of that old saying paying through the pain?" Quinn asked.

"Don't you mean playing?" Daria corrects.

"Exactly, he's not playing and now this whole town is paying for it." Quinn states evenly. "And some of us have places they need to shop in."

"Quinn can we please get to a point that doesn't have to do with you not being able to shop at Cashmen's?" Daria said in an irritated tone.

"Kevin's a Social Plague now Daria, as if that whole thing with his father cheating wasn't enough and then he had to go break up with Brittany-" Quinn paused for a moment and gave Daria a knowing look. "Oh I see what's going on now, you're trying to date him aren't you?!"

"Excuse me?" Daria questioned completely taken aback by her sister's statement.

"I mean technically speaking he's still on a higher social ladder then you, but since he is practically off the football team for the time being and since he doesn't seem to want to date any popular girls anymore I guess a brain like you does have a chance with him and-" Quinn continues on only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Hold on a second?!" Daria uncharacteristically very nearly shouts. "Why on earth would you think I'm trying to date Kevin 'I'm the QB' Thompson?"

"Come on Daria let's not play games here." Quinn says evenly rolling her eyes at her older sister. "He may be the reason why Lawndale is a loser town now but it's not like he got ugly or anything?! And now he's into to that whole studying thing that you like so much, plus since your little art friend is spending a lot of free time with that boyfriend of hers it makes since that you'd get lonely! I mean why else would he even be here?"

"He's here because he wants to spy on the Gupty's." Daria explained forcefully although Quinn just gave her a disbelieving look. "His sister made friends with Tricia so he's spying to make sure-"

"Fine Daria he's spying." Quinn said using air quotes and shaking her heard at her sister. "Use whatever excuse you want to use for your little date. But I'd watch out for Brittany if I were you, she will not be happy when she hears you're dating Kevin." With that said Quinn ran up to her room before Daria could say anything else.

Daria just stood there stunned for a few minutes before she finally snapped out of it. How her sister could even jump to the conclusion that she was purposely trying to spend extend periods of time with Kevin Thompson she'll never know. The very idea of a world where she was even friends with Kevin like their mother wanted was a reach but dating Kevin? That wasn't in the least bit possible, she could maybe one day see Kevin as a good acquaintance if he continued on the path he was on now. Was Kevin easier to get along with now then he has been in the past yes. Could Daria finally have conversations with Kevin that didn't make her wonder how he continued to live without a functioning brain yes. Was Kevin not ugly as her sister so gracefully pointed out before she ran to the safety of her room yes. But to actually think that she would be trying to date Kevin 'I'm the QB' Thompson? No way would life ever change that much.

Daria after shaking her head at the idea one last time heads up to her room to grab her books and the binoculars that Kevin wanted to use. Coming to the conclusion that Quinn had it all wrong and there would never be anything more between herself and Kevin then there already was…which was nothing?

 **A/n and that's the end of that chapter I wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned and please read and review.**


End file.
